I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an armrest for an automotive vehicle.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In automotive vehicles having bucket seats, conventionally, the bucket seats are secured to the vehicle floor on opposite sides of the transmission hump. The transmission hump comprises an upwardly protruding portion of the vehicle floor which extends longitudinally along the vehicle floor between the driver and passenger seats. The vehicle hump provides clearance for the drive train of the vehicle in the well known fashion.
Typically, bucket seats do not include armrests. There have, however, been a number of previously known armrests which directly attach to the side of the bucket seat. A major disadvantage of these previously known armrests, however, is that the armrest must be specially constructed for each different type of bucket seats since bucket seats for different vehicle models are constructed differently.